KNTC  Kohona Ninja Training Camp 101
by solemnsoliloquy
Summary: Getting there is half the fun when all the Teams comingle on this roadtrip. All original Kohona village teams in Timejump! form are in here and some of them have thier licenses. NOTE: This fic was a product of AKon 18Road Trip crack with my friend Klutz
1. The Forces Within

**The Forces Within.**

Naruto could feel the stifling pull outwards as his bones shifted. His eyesight grew coarse, his jaw pushed forward – producing the overbite which released his fang-like appearance.

Naruto twitched - feeling the insertion of icy needles into his body, quickly removed by the fiery force within him as he dodged another assault. His senses grew into accuracy as he clenched the masked boy's arm, planting his fist to the very side of the ANBU mask under high velocity.

Thick blocks of ice cracked, and began to fall apart. Naruto, in his enraged and infuration - came after the boy again.

Everything had stopped.

The mask was no longer apparent on the boy, and a silent hum formed in the back of Naruto's head. Blood was running down the side of his mouth.

"Why did you stop?" The boy said to Naruto, "I've killed your friend, don't you want to avenge his death?"

"No." Naruto mouthed the words, "I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of calling your bluff."

With a slight raise of an eyebrow, The hum grew louder. The boy didn't show any emotion, nor did he flinch.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Naruto shouted. Nothing made him more annoyed than when people disregarded that he was even alive.

"**HEY!**"


	2. Wake Up Calls

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The boy suddenly faded from memory as Naruto felt the hard punt of an air-inflated ball hit the side of his head.

"Uzumaki! You Dumbass – get up!"

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the figure in doorway pick up the ball again and slam-dunk styled the ball at Naruto's head.

Naruto grabbed the ball and threw it back full force at the figure, then turned to wall and laid there.

"Fuck off. I had training last night." Naruto didn't care who it was, training was bad enough. He wasn't learning more – he was stalled in training and it annoyed him. Just as much as the ball did when it hit him in the head again.

"KIBA! I SAID FUCK OFF!"

"You're not doing it the right way Inuzuka," Sasuke said from the side with a coffee in hand.

"What would you know about it Uchiha? The only balls you've ever played with are your own."

"BURN!" Naruto yelled from the bed.

"At least my clan isn't into Beastiality." The Uchiha clarified as sipped at the coffee.

"BURN!" Naruto yelled once again.

"At least my clan doesn't get off with killing the rest of clan." Kiba countered Sasuke's verbal attack, but Naruto knew the deepness of that scar for Sasuke - and stayed silent.

Kiba threw the ball again at Naruto, "Uzumaki if you don't get your ass up we're all going to be late!"

"I was the first one up ready to go TWO HOURS AGO and and you're bitching at me to get up?" Naruto flung himself out of bed already clothed, grabbed his duffel bag and cell phone. "Neither of you have any balls."

Sasuke was already irritated, knowing that the only salvation this camp was going to give him was extra credits. Even then – the only reason was because of Kakashi had given his word that Sasuke wouldn't be sitting next to Naruto the whole road trip. Sure – they were teammates and all, but Sasuke couldn't ever handle Naruto's enthusiasm at 5:30am.

"Both of you are fucking insane." Sasuke murmered as he held his coffee close.

"You're the one with the license suspension, Uchiha." Naruto said in a stern tone. "One more week and my learners license will be a full-out drivers license!"

"Aw-YEAH!" Kiba exclaimed as he and Naruto did a high five.

Once again, the irritation stirred. "Do you even KNOW why I was suspended?"

"I heard it was over a pedestrian." Kiba replied.

"SPECIFICALLY – Itachi." Sasuke cut over Kiba's reply, "He doesn't even classify as a pedestrian."

"Sasuke – under Kohona law that is an offence." Naruto said in a low voice as the three of them progressed out the door. Naruto turned back to lock the deadbolt and the indoor switch-lock on the doorknob. Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto pulled out a set of keys and walked toward a beater of a car. "Is that thing even safe?" Kiba asked.

"Who cares? It's got four wheels and an engine that runs." Naruto got in and manually unlocked the doors. "How the hell did you get it anyway?" Kiba inquired.

Sasuke got into the passengers seat, setting the coffee on the dashboard while he looked inside the glove compartment, and pulled out the Car Manual while Kiba got in the back seat. "I got it from Jiraiya." Naruto answered, "Which way would be the fastest to the hall?"

"Preferrably a road." Sasuke pointed out cynically as Naruto looked over to him with his eyes narrowed. Sasuke flipped to a page in the book that showed the cars make and model. "1990 Volkswagen Fox?" Kiba laughed a little.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto groaned, "Ironic isn't it?" Naruto started the ignition, put the car into gear, and hopped the car a few feet forward then slammed on the brakes. The coffee went flying out of control off the dashboard, spilling all over Sasuke."YOU ASSHOLE!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto smiled.

"Can we just – GO?" Kiba growled.


End file.
